Holiday caos
by BiaSFA
Summary: Carlisle and Esme rent out a house to spend Xmas times for the very first time as parents to 5 kids. What happens when Xmas hunting time and party start to go wrong? #Rated 18 yo (21 in some countries)# #SPANKFIC#
1. Chapter 1

#Hello folks! First of all, please be nice, I am not an English native. If my English fails, please let me know. Second, please notice that this is story is ONLY FOR ADULTS TO READ. Thank you and have fun#

POV CARLISLE

I took my family to Hawaii in order to enjoy ourselves after a long dificult year. It is winter so the day light will hardly bother us. My children need some play time and, hell with that, this is our first holiday with Jasper!

I knew Rosalie and Alice had been planning that trip for months and my boys, Edward, Emmett and Jasper could use some time being what they are...boys! As for me, well, I had plans myself for me and Esme such as long walks on the beach, lots of romantic dinners and sex. Yes, sir, sex. I intent to spend every fucking second that I may naked in my room with my pretty wife.

- So, did you buy all the presents? - Esme asked me while helping herself into the house we would spend the next week.

- Yes, mam'.

- You did follow my list, right? Did you find everthing alright?

- Yes, my love...but...

- Carlisle, you promised me you would do everything right this time.

- I wasn't thinking when I promised you that. You were distracting me then.

Esme smiled.

- Prepare to be distracted for a very long time, Mister Cullen.

- Oh, believe, I am.

I watched my children in the sand, running around like they were suppose to.

- Hawaii, a good choice.

- Nice house too. Nice and isolated. Alice is mad about the sea, she ought love this.

- Ok, let's go inside.

- Four bedrooms, right?

- Yes, Esme.

My boy Emmett ran to us with a big smile on his face.

- Hey pops.

- What is it, son?

- May I... take my shirt off?

- Of course, son. Enjoy yourself. There is no humans around us.

- We need to go hunting.

- I know, son, but we will do so during the night...it will be saffer then. It's holiday time and I bet this island is filled with turists. The darkness will set a nice cover up for us.

- Sure dad, sure.

- Off you go, go play.

Emmett ran back to Rosalie, taking his shirt off.

- Carlisle Cullen you are my hero.

Esme said.

- And why is that?

- Honey, take a look at Jasper.

Oh my sweet Jesus. That was the first time I saw Jasper smiling.

- Well, I guess I am a hero after all. Shall we go inside, my love?

- Do you want to play too, Mr. Cullen?

- You are a very wise young lady...

As soon as we got ourselves into the living room, we started kissing. I got my arms around her neck and...

- Oh my fucking lord, DAD! MOM! Please you guys!

Edward walked into the living room too.

I let go of Esme and smiled at him.

- What are you doing inside, baby? - Esme asked.

- I was going to get myself a book to read at the beach, what were you doing here in the middle of the living room?

- Do you really wanna know? - I asked him.

- I can only say I am glad I did not see it.

- Edward, since you are here, help me place the bags into the bedrooms, will you?

- Sure, mom, sure.

- I'll go and check the kids. Our bedroom in...let's say...10 minutes?

- Make it 5. - Esme laughed.

- Come on, you two! I'm still here! - Edward said.

I went out the house. I planned to check the kids without getting to the sand but then I saw it: Rosalie yelling at Jasper. What could it be?

- Hey hey hey! - I ran to the beach. - What is going on here?

- Dad! - Alice said. - Thank God!

- Ok, what's going on?

- She hit me! - Jasper said. - Rosalie hit me in the face.

- Rosalie? Why did you do that for?

- I told him I would not go into the water, but he seems to be deaf!

Rosalie was all wet, but they were playing, I did not see why Jasper's behavior would upset Rosalie so much. We were at the beach, she was suppose to get wet.

- Ok, so let me see if I got it right. You were playing and...

- Dad, Jasper took me into the water, Emmett ran along and Rosalie was still at the beach, so the boys, both Jasper and Emmett went out here to get her into the water too. We were only playing, I swear. Rosalie said she did not want it but no we meant no harm. She got upset and hit Emmett on the shoulder and Jasper...she slapped him in the face.

- Of course I did! His fucking deaf bastard grabbbed me!

- Rosalie, sis, I was only...

- Oh, shut the hell up Jasper! I do not wish to play with you!

- Hey, Rose... - Emmett tried to held her.

- Get off, Em! You let Jasper do that!

- Ok ok...calm down. Rosalie, your bother was only playing. Come on, take it easy!

I was getting near her and hug her, ready to forget that ever happend. Children fight, that is normal and it was holiday time, I did not wish to make a big deal out of it, but then Rosalie did something I did not see coming.

Rosalie hit me in the face.

My kids took a step back, knowing she had crossed a line there.

- Ok, enough, Rosalie, get inside, now!

- No!

- Now Rosalie! Obey!

- Pops, dad...Carlisle! - Emmett jumped in the way. - Please, let it be, don't spank her.

- Out of my way, boy.

- I will not!

- What was that?

- Come on, Jasper. - Alice said. - Let's take a walk.

- She pushed me too far, Emmett, now I'm taking she with me.

- Oh, fuck you too! - Rosalie yelled.

- Dad, please, she is hungry!

- Emmett, please, obey me.

I took Rosalie's arm but the girl was in a real bad mood.

- I ain't going with you. Let me go!

- Ok, do you want to do this the hard way? ok?

I had never, never hit Rosalie in front of Emmett, but that was enough. I turned her back to me and raised my hand.

PAFT!

- NO! - She yelled.

- Ok, I'll take you myself.

I was stronger then any of them so I took Rosalie ove my sholder and let her kick and yell. I was going to discipline my girl.

POV ALICE

I was hugging Jasper, trying to explain to him why daddy was going to spank Rosalie when I saw my brother Emmett running far from the house.

- Hey, Em, where are oyu going?

- Hunting!

- But Em! - Oh God, no.

- Shut up, Alice!

Trouble was near us.


	2. Chapter 2

#How do you like the story so far? Please, let me know!#

POV CARLISLE

I took Rosalie to one of the bedrooms and closed the door. I let Rosalie down and look at her. I could not believe that girl had hit me.

- Would you like to tell _exaclty _how this happend and why?

- Dad, please let me go!

- Stop, Rosalie, please stop and show some sense! You are my child, Rosalie and you just hit me out there. What the hell were you thinking?

- Dad, please...

- Rosalie, don't make me ask again, young lady.

- I am **not **your young lady!

- You watch your tone with me, girl! Sit down, now!

Rosalie sat on the bed. God, I could spank that girl for good right now!

- I will not allow this, Rosalie, so I will ask one last time, what is going on? Why did you hit me for?

- I'm hungry, ok? I'm starving!

- And why is that?

Rosalie took a deep breath.

- Rose, why are you hungry? We always have blood in out house, I never would let you...

- I know dad, I know...

- So, what do you have to say to that?

- I don't like animal blood.

- I know that but you always eat...don't lie to me Rosalie.

- I had a fight with Emmett.

Ok, now we are getting there.

- Fight?

- Yes dad, couple's fight, you know? Now I can't eat, I can't rest...

I sat down next to her.

- Rose, why didn't tou say something to us? You know you can talk to us, me and your mother would help you...you can always talk to us.

- I know dad, I know but...it's not that simple.

Rosalie was not the talking kind, so I knew that was going to be hard on her.

- Do you want to talk about it?

- Dad, I...

- Do you need your mother? I can...

- No dad, please. Don't.

I could see something was terrible wrong with her.

- Rose, darling, If you don't let me know what's happening I can't help you.

Rosalie started crying. What did I say wrong?

- Oh dad, I'm sorry, I'm sorry... what's wrong with me?

- Rosalie, there's nothing wrong with you. Come here, let me hold you.

I held my girl to my chest.

- It's ok, baby girl, dad is here. Calm down.

- Dad, please, please help me. I don't know what's wrong with me...

- What is it, honey?

- It's...it's Emmett dad.

- What about Emmett?

- We...we are...you know...touching each other. You know...

- Sex? - I could not believe I would have a sex talk with Rosalie.

- No, no dad...I mean...

- Honey, it's ok, I have sex too, no big deal, it's only natural. You love each other and...

- And I CAN'T!

- You can't what?

- Have sex dad! I mean, me and Emmett touch each other, we...

- I know, darling, I know what you mean, continue.

- And he wants sex but...I'm not ready and...he's frustrated, I think he feels like I don't love him enough. Four days ago we had this huge fight.

- Why did you fight?

- I was taking a shower and he walked in and I yelled at him to leave then, when we went to bed, he tried to lay on top of me and I...I ...I could not dad...I love him, please dad, I really love him...what's wrong with me? He is so angry with me...I can see that.

- Rosalie, listen to me now, there is nothing, I repeat, **nothing **wrong with you, do you hear me? I'll talk to Emmett, but you don't have to have sex with him if you're not ready.

- I know, but...I love him and I want to have sex with him but...I'm really not ready now.

- That is totally fine, honey. Ok? There is nothing wrong with you and I will talk to Emmett.

- Will you? Promise?

- Yes, love. Now...about hitting your brother and I...

- I know, I'm sorry.

- You can not do that Rosalie. Hit your siblings? Hit me? I understand you are hungry but you could have talked to me. You know that. I can not begin to explain how wrong is that!

- I'm sorry.

- You better be! Come on, take your pants off.

- Off? Not down?

- Off, Rosalie.

- But dad...

- Don't you "but dad" me...now!

Rosalie stood up and tried to ran, but I was lot faster and held her arm.

- Rosalie, don't, please, just don't.

- Dad, please, please don't spank me.

- Pants off, or do I have to take them off for you?

Rosalie took her pants off, I know it was hard for her to stand there with only her panties in front of me, but that would help her remember this punishment.

- Here, over my lap.

She helped herself down and it was time to begin.

PAFT PAFT PAFT PAFT

PAFT - Will you hit me of your siblings again?

- No dad.

- Good.

PAFT PAFT PAFT PAFT PAFT

PAFT PAFT PAFT PAFT PAFT - ownnnn

PAFT PAFT PAFT - OUCH!

PAFT PAFT PAFT PAFT PAFT PAFT - DAD, IT HURTS!

PAFT PAFT PAFT PAFT PAFT - Dad, stop!

Rosalie started kicking, but I knew I had to continue.

PAFT PAFT PAFT PAFT PAFT PAFT - stop, daddddd pleaseeee

PAFT PAFT PAFT PAFT PAFT PAFT - oooooooooooh

PAFT PAFT PAFT PAFT PAFT PAFT PAFT PAFT - nooooooooooo

PAFT PAFT PAFT PAFT PAFT PAFT - it hurts!

Rosalie started crying, and I was done with hand spanking.

- Rosalie, bend over the bed, now.

- Dad?

- NOW! - I yelled, pushing her to he bed and taking me belt off.

- DAD NO, PLEASE DAD!

- YOU WILL NOT HIT ME EVER AGAIN! I will make sure of that

- No dad, not the belt, please dad, please, no!

- Rosalie, now!

- Dad!

I grabbed her arm and turned her bottom to me, if she wasn't going to cooperate I would spank her standing up in the middle of the room.

SPLAP SPLAP SPLAP SPLAP - aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Rosalie's body could not deal with the pain, so she tried to sit down on the floor. I just pulled her up, holding her by her arm and continued.

SPLAP SPLAP SPLAP SPLAP - DADDDDDDDDDDD

SPLAP SPLAP - I'm sorry, please!

SPLAP SPLAP SPLAP SPLAP SPLAP SPLAP

SPLAP SPLAP

My wife got into the room.

- Carlisle, that's enough, you will hurt Rosalie's arm holding her like that.

I let Rosalie go and she felt in the floor, crying her lungs out.

- Here honey, come.

I took her in my arms.

- I'm sorry dad, I'm sorry.

Esme smiled and blinked at me.

- That's ok, Rosalie, it's over now.

- Rose, honey, go and take a shower, ok? I

- Ok mom.

Rosalie went out and Esme closed the door.

- What is it, Esme?

- It's Emmett.

- What about him?

- He is missing, Carlisle.


	3. Chapter 3

POV CALISLE

- Missing? What do you mean by missing?

- According to Alice, he's gone hunting but we just can't seem to find him, my love.

Oh boy.

- Ok, chill out, we will find him.

- Yeah, yeah... - Esme said taking a deep breath. - I'll check the beach.

- I'll go into the city. Tell the children to come inside.

- Sure, Carlisle...honey, what's wrong?

- It' Rosalie. - I told her. - Emmett and Rosalie had this huge fight over sexual issues.

- Ouch. Honey, he must be...devastated.

- Yeah, he must, but that does not give him the right to do whatever the hell he wants.

- Let's go, Carlisle. Let's find him.

I got out, ready to run and find my boy when I saw Emmett, coming to the house...fallowed by a cop. Oh my God, what is going on with this kids?

- Morning, sir. - The tall cop said. - Is this boy your son?

- Yes, he is.

Esme ran to us.

- Oh thank God he is ok. You scared the crap out of us, Emmett!

Emmett did not say a word, knowing that was going to get as bad as it could get.

- What seems to be the problem, officer?

- I found this boy hunting with his bare hands in my woods. Sir, I don't know how he did that but I can tell you, I think he is on drugs.

I wanted to laugh, but damn, he did not know my boy was a vampire.

- Hum...

- Plus, hunting is not allowed in here, we preserve the wild life, as you must know.

- I see...

- I could take him to the station but if you promise me you will keep your eyes on him, I'll let it be this time.

- I can promise you that.

- Christmas it's two days from now, I do not wish to soil your holidays, Mister...

- Cullen, Carlisle Cullen and this is my wife, Esme.

- Mam' - He said to my wife. - Officer Liam McGregor.

- Well, thank you officer Liam, for bringing my boy back.

- Will that be all?

- Yes, Mr. Cullen, it hope so.

- Get inside, now. - I said to my boy. - Thank you so much, officer.

- Yeah yeah, have a merry Christmas, Mr, Cullen.

- You too.

- Mam' - He said goodbye to my wife.

We got inside and as soon as a I closed the door, Esme hit Emmett's butt

PAFT!

- OUCH MAMA!

- What the hell were you thinking Emmett? Do you have any idea of how scared I was?

That was not something I would see on an everyday bases. Esme usually did not spanked our kids.

- No means no, Emmett! No hunting until nightfall! No running away without telling us where you're going! Oh my God, a cop, Emmett? You could have exposed us out there!

- HEY MAMA, I KNOW!

- Keep your voice down, Emmett. - I told him. - Listen to your mother.

- I was angry ok? I had to go hunting.

- No, you had to come to us and let us help you. When will you learn that? - Esme said. - Gosh, Emmett!

- But mama...I can do this things on my own.

Esme stopped talking. Her eyes got very dark and she raised her hand.

- Carlisle, give me your belt.

- WHAT? - Emmett yelled.

- Are you sure, Esme?

- Yes, this time this one is on me.

- MOM, PLEASE!

- Please? That's my word, boy, please Emmett, when will you start to fallow our house rules?

I took one step back, taking my belt off and giving it to Esme.

- Take your cloth off, Emmett.

- But mom we are in the living room...

- I know. NOW TAKE IT OFF!

My wife got insane when the kids did that: run away from us. Losing a child was something she did not want for us.

Emmett started to take his pants down.

- Everything, Emmett. Shirt and all.

- Naked? Dad...

- Listen to your mother now, Emmett.

Emmett took everyhing off. He was not shy, but that was a moment to be. He was standing naked in the middle of the living room with his mother holding the belt and me watching.

- Bend over the couch.

- Mom, please...please let me explain to you why...

- NO! Bend over, Emmett, now!

Emmett obeyed. Brave boy. Esme was not strong but a knew she was not going to be easy on him.

SPLAP! SLAP! SPLAP! SLAP! SPLAP! SLAP!

SPLAP! SLAP! - Mom!

SPLAP! SLAP! SPLAP! SLAP! - Ouch, take it easy!

SPLAP! SLAP!

Emmett was suprised. My wife was spanking him for real this time.

- You will never run away from us again. You will obey us from now on.

SPLAP! SLAP! - OUCH

SPLAP! SLAP! SPLAP! SLAP! - MOM, PLEASE STOP!

SPLAP! SLAP! SPLAP! SLAP! SPLAP! SLAP! SPLAP! SLAP! SPLAP! SLAP! SPLAP! SLAP!

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

When Emmett started to cry, Esme stopped. She was devastated. I could she see would cry her eyes out anytime now.

- Emmett, it's over. - I said.

Esme let my belt out of her hands into the floor.

- Sit down.

- But dad...I'm naked.

- So what? There's nothing there we haven't seen so far. Sit down, we need to talk.

- Look, mom, dad, I'm sorry, I really am.

- I know. - Esme said hugging him. - I love you, my baby bear. You scared me so much!

- Oh ma', I love you too. I'm so sorry.

- But your dad is right, we do need to talk.

- I already said I'm sorry, please don't spank me again dad!

I sat down myself right in front of him and showed Esme a place to sit right next to me.

- Emmett we need to talk about Rosalie.

- What about her?

- We know you two had a fight.

- Do you wish to tell us about it? - Esme asked.

- Look, you guys, it's...between us, I'm sorry.

- Yes, it is, when someone get's hurt or needs help, we have to step in. We do not wish to control your life as mates, but Emmett, Rosalie is hurt.

- She is?

- Yes, baby. - Esme said. - She is.

- Look, mom, dad...

- Emmett, did you know Rosalie got raped?

Emmett took a deep breath and put his hands to hide his penis from us.

- Yeah, I know.

- Did you know that she got raped by 5 men and I had to turn her in that night so she could live?

- No, dad, I did not know that...5? Oh my...5, dad? How...how she survived to that?

- She didn't- Esme told him. - She died. Your father had to turn her.

- Jesus, mom...how...what...what did they do to her?

- The beat her up, badly and raped her, and in case you are wondering, it was not only regular rape, anal as well.

- Oh my God dad! - Emmett yelled. - Oh, my Rose...

- She wanted to die, Em. Believe me, she tried. It was dark times in this family history.

- But she is ok now, right?

- She is trying to...but she thinks you are angry with her for not having sex.

- Me? I'm not angry with her! I...we had a fight, but it's not like that...She...she does not trust me near her...I would never force her to have sex ou nothing like that.

- How come she does not trust you Em? - Esme asked.

- She hides herself from me. Her body, you know?

- Emmett, you are a boy, a very young boy and I know it is hard for you to understand that she trusts you and she is not scared of you. She is ashamed.

- Rosalie, ashemed? She does not need to be shy around me!

- She does not know that. - I told my boy. - Emmett, you and Rosalie need to sit down and talk. I mean it. You do not want to end this...whatever the hell you two have...because you did not talk to her about it.

- Yeah, you're right. God, she thinks I'm angry at her over sex! I would never, dad! Never! I just want her to trust me, I'll wait, all the time she needs, and if she never wants sex, that's ok by me.

- I'm proud of you, son. - Esme smiled.

- May I...go and talk to her?

- Yes. - I agreed. - But, please, put some pants on.

He smiled at me.

- Thanks, mom. Thanks, dad.

- Anytime, son. Anytime.

Emmett got away from us and I looked at my wife. I was tired, but she needed me.

- What is it that you need, Esme?

- You. - She said. - I need you.

- Come here. - I held my wife. - Tell me what do to.

- Make love to me, now.

- Let's go to our room, come baby.

POV ALICE

- Alice? - Jasper said kissing my neck.

We were naked in bed, after having sex. Now, I was on the internet, checking my credit card.

- Yes, Jasper?

- What is it?

- I just had a vision.

- What was it about?

- You.

- Me? Is it good?

- Jasper, when did you kill that man?

- What man?

- The one under the Edward's bed that dad is going to...

**- JASPEEEEEEEEEEEER! - **Carlisle yelled. - **COME HERE RIGHT NOW!**

Well, this was not a good time to tell my dad I was having problems with my credit card


	4. Chapter 4

POV CARLISLE

I closed my eyes briefly. God damn it! A dad man! Under Edward'd bed! Jasper knew that was far wrong. Ok, human blood is good, and my kids seemed to have difficulty with the concept of only feeding on animals, but that is way they are the kids and I'm the dad. I'll show them how to live.

Jasper walked into the room, looking down.

- I am very sorry, Mr Cullen.

Mister Cullen?

- Shut the door, Jasper, and please sit down.

I waited for my boy to do as told and sat down myself in a chair right in front of him.

- Jasper, maybe you got something wrong. You are a Cullen as well, so you can call me dad instead of mr. Cullen, is that alright?

- You are not my father, sir.

Ouch. Where did that come from?

- Why not?

- I'm Alice's boyfriend, not your son.

- Why do you think that?

- You just have me here cuz Alice...

- No, son, you are wrong. You are my son, and always will be.

- I'm not a child.

- No, maybe not, but you are not an adult.

- Maybe, but I sure can take care of myself.

- Jasper, you killed a man.

- I know. And I'm sorry.

- I will not have this in my house, Jasper. I'm not angry that you seek human blood, it's in yout nature, but you know, we do not kill man, that is...you can't do that.

- I said I'm sorry, ok?

- Easy, boy. Jasper, this is new for you, I know, but now you have a family, and you know you can talk to us, anytime you want.

- It's not that simple.

- So you rather kill people and hide them inside our house. I don't know where you came from, Jasper, but in this house, I will not accept this.

- I'll go them.

- Go where?

- Away. I killed a man.

- Yes, Jasper, you did, but I do not wish for you to go away from us.

- No?

- No. - I smiled. - I'll help you, I know you are having a hard time here, but I'll help you.

- Will you?

- Yes.

- I know you hit Alice.

- I spank her, yes, and my other kids as well.

- I am not a kid.

- You are my kid, Jasper. You made a mistake and now you are here with me.

- I said I'm sorry.

- Ok, I know you are sorry, but there are consequences to what you've done.

- Carlisle...that's... - He laughed. - This may work with your other children, but not to me.

- Why? What makes you so different from them?

- I was a soldier.

- Emmett was a hunter.

- I was in the war.

- So was Edward, and me...Jasper, you said you wanted to be here, with us, and we have rules. You knew that! You broke those rules and you know what I'll do to you.

- You will not spank me.

- I'm not asking your permission, son.

- That's fucked up! - He yelled at me.

- Lower your voice!

- You won't spank me.

- Yes, I will.

First time spanking were always hard. I knew if I did something wrong I would loose the kids, but if I did not do it, I would loose them even so.

- No! No, you can't!

- You killed a man and that is wrong and there are consequences in this house, young man, now stand up.

- You won't spank me! I'm not a kid and I'm not your kid!

- Jasper, now!

- NO!

- You're a soldier, but you are scared about being spanked by me?

- I am not...I just won't have it.

- Jasper stand up, you know you are wrong! Lower your pants!

- My...my...pants? Why?

- Jasper, have you ever been spanked before?

- No...of course no.

- Well, son, this is what is going to happen. You will take your cloth off from the waist down.

- Na...naked?

- You will come to me, lay down on my lap and I'l spank you.

- Over your knee? Naked? Naked over your knee? But...

- But what?

Now he seemed like a child. Good, that is what I wanted. He was scared and breaking down.

- Naked?

- What's the big deal? I'm a man too.

- But that...Gosh!

- Are you shy?

He did not answer me.

- I see all my kids naked.

- Alice too?

- Yes, Alice too. She does not have a problem with that.

- Rosalie and Emmett and...Edward?

- Yes, son.

- But...

- I'm a doctor, Jasper, so yes, I know you have a penis.

- DAD!

He called me dad! Oh God!

- What's the big deal about it?

- You maybe a doc and my...my father but you never...never saw me...

- Now I will.

- Please, please don't.

- Jasper take your pants down or I will.

- Can't you do this with my pants on?

- I'm sorry, no.

- I'm sorry about the killing, I really am, but please...

- Jasper, are you hiding me something?

- What? Dad!

- Son, there's no big deal about it, it's a penis, I have one myself, so does Emmett and Edward. Now, pants down.

He gave up and came to me. His hands were shaking when he pulled his pants and underwear down. Jasper looked away and put his hands to cover himself.

- Jasper, please, take your hands off.

- Why?

- Because I think there's something you are not telling me.

- It's just my penis, dad, please, don't make me show it.

- Sorry, son, hands off, please. I won't touch you or hurt you.

Jasper took his hands off, and them I notice: Bite marks. So, the boy was made a vampire with a bite very close to his penis, so close that he was embarraced about it.

- It's a scar. - He said. - It's big...I know.

- Yes, quite big. Does it bother you?

- Yes...a lot.

- Do you want me to take it off?

- Can you?

- Sure. I mean, it will look much better. I'll cut it and put some off my blood there, so the scar will go away, mostly.

- I would like that, yes. Thanks... dad...

- Anytime, son. Now come, let's get this over with.

- Will it hurt?

- Yes...but you'll make it...Jasper, just...I have to ask you...were you raped?

- What? No...No...NO!

He took a step away from me.

- Ok, ok, calm down! calm down! Come...let's get this over with.

He got over my knee and a helped him settle down.

- Never, ever kill a human again, Jasper, you can always talk to me or to your mother, ok?

- Yes, sir.

PAFT! PAFT! PAFT!

- THAT HURTS!

- I know.

PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT!

PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT!

PAFT! PAFT! PAFT!

- ownnn, no! - Jasper placed his hand to cover his butt and I held his hand to his back. PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT!PAFT! PAFT! PAFT!

PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! - nooooo! let me go!

- Not yet!

PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT!

PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT!

He was turnning red and started kicking.

PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! - OOOWNN SORRY!

PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! - DAD!

PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! - I'M SORRY

PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! - PLEASE! PLEASEEEEEE

PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! - I WONT DO THAT AGAIN!

PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT!

PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT!

Jasper pushed me away and felt to the floor. I just held his arm to push him down and held him to the floor.

PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT!

- I'm not done, Jasper! Don't you run from me!

PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! - I'm sorry, please stop, pleaseeeee

PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! - DADDY!

PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT!

I stopped when he started to cry, that was quite enough.

- Ok, son, come here.

- I'm sorry!

- Come here, let me hug you.

- Please, I'm sorry!

- Here. - I picked him up and placed him sitting in my lap.

- Dad... I'm...big for this.

- No one needs to know. I love you Jasper...you may not understand this yet, but I love you.

- Me too... - He smiled. - me too.

- Jasper, now, I have to ask you again. Why your bite mark is so near your penis?

- Dad, please...

- Jasper, were you raped?

- No...of course...

- Jasper, I know you are shy, but don't lie to me, don't make me turn you over my knee for an anal exam.

- WHAT? YOU WOULD NOT...

- I would... I'm sorry, so please, don't lie to me.

- No one raped me, you can't be raped by...by...

- A woman? - I completed. - Who was she?

- My mom...

Ok, that was going to be hard...

- Is that why you pushed Esme out of your room two weeks ago?

- She was trying to...

- See you naked, I know. - I smiled at him. - She was other 4 children, she is used to naked children, Jasper, she wasn't going to hurt you.

- I know. It is just...

- Hard to trust, I know. You'll get used to it, I promise.

- Can I...put my pants back on?

- Jasper, I would like to show Esme your scar.

- Why?

- Because I think you both need this.

- But she's...a woman...

- She's your mother, Jasper. She is used to see her kids naked. Trust her.

- O...ok...

- Ok, good boy. Sit down.

My son sat down and I gazed the door.

- Esme, come here!

We waited in silence for 10 seconds before my wife come into the room.

- Close the door, love. - I told her.

- What is it? - She smiled at Jasper who was hiding in the bed and looked at me.

- I spanked Jasper and during that process I saw a scar near his penis. His mother did that. He wants to show it to you.

- Oh... - She turned to Jasper. - I'm glad you trust me, Jasper, come here love.

- But...

- I'll come to you then. - Esme said. - Here...

My wife cam close to him and got on her knees next to the bed. Jasper looked at me, lost.

- Hey there, my baby boy, take your hands away so mommy can take a look.

- But...

- It's ok, son. - I said. - She'll only take a look.

- I...can't...I can't...I'm sorry.

- She won't hurt you, Jasper.

- Please, don't. - Jasper started crying again.

- Here. - Esme grabbed his hand. - Let me see it.

- Get off me!

- Calm down.

- No!

Esme was old, so she was very strong and took his hand off.

- MOM! COME ON!

- There you go. Saw it. - She said smiling. - That's ok, son. Your dad can take this scar off, mostly.

- You guys! Please, I'm...naked!

- Here. - Esme took his pants from the ground. - Put this on.

- Can you...turn on your back?

Esme smiled.

- I'll go out. - And gave Jasper a kiss on the forehead. - I love you.

- I love you too mom.

Esme came to me and said:

- Talk to him about it, he needs it.

- You look...what's wrong?

- Alice. - She said. - The bank just called me.

- Do you want me to take care of this?

- No...of course not. Talk to Jasper, he needs this. I'll spank Alice myself.

- Are you sure?

- Yes, this is Alice were are talking about...she won't fight me.

- Ok, do it, then we'll get ready for Christmas night.

- Sure, I love you, Carlisle.

- Love you too, hon'.


	5. Chapter 5

POVESME

Alice's shopping trouble was not a brand new problem. Of course, every now and then she had some trouble due to that, but, she usually lies about it. Lying, is always trouble in here.

When I got into her room, she was naked after a showe, I could see. Being naked around me did not bother her, so she just smiled at me.

- Mama! - Alice jumped. - Hi there!

- Hey, Alice...

- What?

Why take my time? She would run a show, after all.

- Alice, the bank called me.

- I know nothing of that!

So, she would lie.

- 8.000 bucks...are you sure Alice?

Alice took a step back. She knew I usually did not spank my kids, but, being Alice, she saw her future.

- JUST LEAVE ME ALONE, MOM! - She yelled. - I HATE YOU, LEAVE ME ALONE,YOU WON'T SPANK ME.

- Alice! WATCH YOUR TONE, MISSY!

- I HATEEEEEE YOUUUU!

Thank God, Carlisle stepped in.

- Care to say that again, Alice?

Carlisle began to take his belt of. Naked still, Alice ran to the bathroom.

- DADDY, PLEASE!

- LYING TO US, SPEDING MONEY WITH THINGS YOU DON'T NEED! YELLING AT US!

- DADDY, PLEASE, I AM NAKED!

Carlisle ran to the bathroom and grabbed her arm, turning her back to himself.

SLAP!

- Daddddyyyy!

The slaping sound of the belt was loud.

- You know I will spank you Alice! How many times do I have to say to you? No lies, no excessive spending, no yelling!

- OH DADDY, LET ME GO!

SLAP SLAP!

- Onnwwwwwww! - She jumped. - Please, daddy!

SLAP SLAP! SLAP! SLAP!

- Aiiiwwwww dad!

- You need this, Alice, and I hope this is the last time I ever need to do this.

SLAP SLAP SLAP!

- Ouccchhhhh!

She jumped again.

- Because the next time, Alice, I will take you to the bank and spank you there for all to see!

SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP!

- I'm sorry! - She yelled. - dad, I'm sorry

SLAP SLAP SLAP!

- No you are not. - He pushed her next to chair. - BEND OVER!

Alice took a look at me.

- Mommy, please...help me.

- Bend over, Alice. - I said it too.

- I don't want to, daddy will spank me again! I HATE YOU ALL FOR DOING THIS TO ME!

- Ok, Alice, let's do this your way.

Carlisle pushed Alice to the bed, held her legs, and placed her in a diaper position. With both her knees over his hand, all her private girl's parts were showing off. Poor baby girl.

- NO DADDDYYYYY, MOOOOM PLEASEEEEE

SLAAAAP!

- Ouchhh I AM NAKED DAD, PLEASEEEE!

SLAPPPP! SLAPPPP! SLAPP!

This WAS a sound spanking, and my poor girl was so embarraced. I could do nothing. This was a lesson she needed.

SLAAAP! SLAPPP! SLAPPP! SLAP!

- Carlisle, that's enough. - I said.

Carlisle pulled Alice up.

- Apologize to your mother, NOW!

- I am sorry mommy.

- Now to me!

- Sorry daddy.

- And if I have to call you again... PAFT! - He hit her butt with his hand - PAFT! You wil regret it Alice!

- No spanking, daddy!

PAFT!

- Ouchhhh, stop it!

Then Alice did something I did not see coming. She spanked Carlisle's butt PAFT!

- It's not funny when it' your butt, right?

- Oh boy... - I took one step back.

- ALICE YOU WILL BE SORRY!

Carlisle took her to the living room, all naked, and Edward and Rosalie were there.

- DADDY! PLEASE!

- This is what happens when a child hits a father! - he said out loud and pushed Alice to bend over a chair raising his hand high.

PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! - OWNNNNN

PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! - DADDDDDYYYYY

PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! - nooo I can not take this no moreeeeee

PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! - I will behaveeeee JASPEEEERRRR!

PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! - I promiseeeeeeeeeeee

PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT!

Then, he stopped.

- GO TO YOUR ROOM AND STAY THERE!

Alice ran like the wind. Calisle, angry as hell took a look at Edward.

- Is that blood on your pants, son?

Edward almost blushed.

- I...I had an...acci...

- With your penis? - Rosalie asked. - How stupid are you?

- Come. - Calisle said. - I will take a look.

- DAD! - He yelled. - come on!

- Edward! Now!

- I'll get Christmas time ready. - I said. - Care to help me Rosalie?

- Sure, mother...stupid Edward...I bet he was masturbating.

And then, me and Carlisle yelled smiling.

- ROSALIE!


	6. Chapter 6

POVCARLISLE

Will I ever stop being over protective? I guess not. A father has to do what a father needs to do. Of course, most times, I wish I could simple let it go...not acctualy do something about things but then I think again: "Hum...I better do something about it". Being a father is about not loosing control. And having control can be stressful.

As I walked down the house, I heard Edward take a deep breath. I wonder what the hell is he doing to his...boy's parts. I opened my bedroom door and invited him in.

- Come on in, please.

Of course, being a teeneger...

- Do I have to?

- Yes.

I really hope this is not one of his stupid ideas. I'm really not in the mood for "this". It's Xmas Eve!

- So...care to explain yourself?

- I wonder if I have to...

- Do you remember that this is not a democracy?

He nooded.

- It's because ... it's... you are so damn narrow-minded, dad!

- Now, am I? - I smiled.

- You wouldn't understand.

- Try me.

He glances behind. Looking at the shut door.

- Do I need to take my belt off, son?

- No! It's not like that! - He said quickly.

- What is it like?

- I'm a boy...

- I know that.

I decided to sit down on my bed.

- And somtimes boys need...

- Porn? - I smiled.

- Daaaad, come on...

- Is it porn?

- It's not like thaaaaat!

Porn, yes sir, porn.

- So, how does porn ended up so...messy?

- Vampire speed. - Edward said almost to himself.

- I see...

That was at least embarracing for a young boy. But again, using vampire speed to masturbate could end up with a bloody mess.

- Sorry dad.

- Edwars it's ok. You are a boy. A young healty boy. I'm not that naive, I know you and Emmett...even Jasper do this things...It's only natural.

- Yeah yeah...the problem is when you hurt yourself...

- You gotta fo slow, son.

- Now I know it.

- Drop your pants so I can take a look.

Edward took a step back.

- You HAVE got to be kidding me.

- No, no I'm not. Drop your pants.

- Dad, come on, not my dick!

- Hey now! - I said getting up. - Watch it! I said drop your pants Edward. I've seen you naked a million times!

- Not like this, you haven't!

- I can imagine that a wounded penis won't be much of a nightmare, son, come on, let me take a look.

- FUCK DAD!

- HEY! - I said very loud. - Watch you mouth.

Edward began to pull his pants and underwear down.

- This is sooo not fair, dad!

I smiled. Of course it was not fair, that's the fun part of being a father. My young boy was in the middle of the room, naked from the waist down. So, I took a look at his penis.

- Ouch son!

All red and...a bloody mess.

- What the hell were you watching? Maybe me and your mother, we could...

- Heeeey dad! - He yelled. - Control yourself.

- Sure. - I smiled. - You need some medicine to put on your penis and it will be ok...but please, don't do this again, son.

- May I put my pants back on?

- Sure.

Edward pulled his pants up and gazed the door.

- May I go?

- Of course.

When he walked out the door, I smiled again:

- I need to put my hands on Edward's notebook. Soon!

POVALICE

- Santa Claus is coming to town! He sees you when you're sleeping, he knows when you're awake! - I sang.

- He sounds like a stalker. - Emmett smiled drinking some animal blood on a mug.

All my family! Don't I just love Xmas?

- Merry Christmas, Alice! - Jasper gave me a simple kiss on my mouth. - I love you.

- Oh, merry Christmas for you too, sweety!

- Gift time! - Mom yelled.

Then, that image. A young girl. Brown hair and brown eyes. One of us and...Edward's mate at Forks.

- What is it, Alice? - Jasper asked me.

- Nothing honey, let's open the presents, shall we?

- Of course! - He smiled again, taking the small trip to the couch.

I gave myself a little time to think and said to myself.

- Bella... - I smiled. - Welcome to the family. - then, I looked at my family. - Merry Christmas, Cullen family!

**THE END **

_So, this was the end for us...should I write Bella's spank story at the Cullen's?_

_What do you wish to read?_


End file.
